Awakening of the Chosen Ones
by Ra Tai 17
Summary: The whole Wizarding world is now dependent on a group of teens known as the Chosen Ones to help them against a new powerful ally of Voldemort.
1. Day of Fate

**Awakening of the Chosen Ones  
Chapter 1  
Day of Fate  
**

Note: this is like a different universe inside the regular one if that makes any sense. Okay, on with the story. Enjoy!

**Brittney**

The morning was of a somewhat cloudy day in mid-August. I stood behind a whole line of people ready to get my newest book. It was about a group of friends that knew about wizards and magic and the like. They fought demons and were very popular. I was a major fan of the highly ranked book series and there was no way I was missing out on this one. My friends shared the same love for the series that I did and they would be so amazed to see that I was the first to get the book…well, me and my friend Daniel. We've been best friends for the majority of our 15 years and we always got the books together. "So, think this will be better than the other ones, Bubby?" I asked, looking behind my shoulder as we moved upwards in the line. We were almost there. Daniel nodded frowning and answered, "Oh, hell yeah. The last book wasn't really all that special anyhow. It was pretty good but I know this will top it." I mimicked his head movement and replied, "I know this book will be worth it." Finally we got to the register and paid for our books, my heart bursting with joy just from the sight of it. "Hell yeah!" Daniel exclaimed, quickly flipping through the pages of the large numerous paged book. I looked down at my watch, sighing. "We still have some time to make it to school before the bell rings. Let's hurry." We left the bookstore and hurried to our high school, noticing a group of people waiting patiently. These were our friends and we always met in the morning before the school bell rung. Daniel and I ran up to them and I yelled, "Hey, guys!"

Michael Wilson, who was 15 like us, grinned and greeted, "Hey, what's up, Bitty? Dan?" I lifted up my book and declared, "We got the next book of the series." My cousin Amber smiled who was also 15, as she took a drink of her coffee and replied, "I have mine on reserve at the bookstore. It's gonna to be a week before Ehren and I get a copy." Ehren was her 13-year-old younger brother. "Let's go read some chapters in the cafeteria before class starts. Bambi, you can read with me." I proposed. My friends agreed and we went into the cafeteria, sitting at a nearby table. Amber and I shared a book and so did Michael and Daniel. We read a few chapters for a while then saw Andrew Deteau coming up to us. He was the oldest of all of us at 16 and was another one of our good friends. "What are you all doing?" He asked looking at us with our noses in two books. "Just reading." Daniel answered, still reading. "It's a new one in the series." I added, turning a page. Silently with understanding, Andrew sat down and started reading beside Daniel.

I read for a while before glancing up at the clock to see what time it was. I frowned noticing that the hands were not working. I then glanced down to see what time it was on my watch. It wasn't working either. "What the…?' I whispered. I marked my book with a bookmark and asked, "Are any of your watches working, guys?" They all frowned up at me and then Amber gasped, crying out, "Look!" We all turned and what we saw made our eyes widen in stunned awe.

Everybody was gone. The once full cafeteria was now completely empty. Michael stood up and scanned the cafeteria, eyes and head moving everywhere "Where the hell did everyone go? I didn't hear a bell ring." My mind was completely clueless.

**Daniel**

I couldn't believe it. Nobody was there. As we stood there trying to figure things out, a large vibration shook the building. Then another one and another one. By now, we were either on the floor or trying to hold on to something for balance. "What the hell is that?" Andrew asked, looking around and blinking. I shook my head returning, "I don't know…it sounded like footsteps." Brittney's fearful eyes darted left and right as she asked,"Footsteps? What the hell is capable of making footsteps that big?" Before we could think to say anything, her answer came walking through the cafeteria door.

**Michael**

We were now face to face with the biggest monster I had ever seen; TV or no. It was thick and gray, standing on two feet. It had little strands of hair on its head and dark gray warts were all over his body. My eyes widened as well as everybody else's and I hollered, "What the fuck is that?" "It sure as hell aint a student!" Andrew said frantically. "But how?" Daniel asked, puzzled. I shrugged. Suddenly, the troll looked this way and we jumped. "Now what?" Amber asked. I backed up slowly saying, "I don't know…but I think we should hide, he's coming this way!" Shit… and hide we did!

**Amber**

All 5 of us ran around frantically, hearing the monster roaring behind us. I noticed Brittney and Daniel hiding under a table and foolishly decided to join them. I began to go to them on my hands and knees, seeing the annoyed look on Daniel and Brittney's faces. It was kind of like hide and seek and I was blowing their hiding places. Shit, I didn't care because basically, I didn't want to die!

I could feel the heavy footsteps behind me and just as I crawled over to them, felt a cold rough hand grab my ankle "AHHH!" I screamed in terror as I was lifted eye to eye level with the troll. By instinct, I hit him in the face screaming, "Let me go...you monster!" The troll grunted in pain, then in retaliation, shook me ferociously. 'That didn't work.' I dizzily thought to myself as I noticed Britt and Daniel rushing out from under the table. "Help me, guys! Please!" I yelled helplessly. "Hold on!" Brittney yelled back. Daniel on the other hand, looked furious. "Drop her!" He roared at the troll. Then something strange happened. Daniel's eyes began to glow a red color, almost scarlet red and he lifted his hand slowly. Then to our surprise, fire came out from it and hit the troll head-on in his face, as a result, making him drop me to the ground brutally.

**Daniel**

After the ordeal, I looked down at my hands. Did I just do that? I touched the one that I used and winced. It was scorching. So it must have happened. "Brit, did you see that?" I asked incredulously. She was silent, staring at me with the same astonished look I had, then looked around, announcing, "I'm going to check on Andi and Mike." I nodded, distracted by my hands. As Amber scrambled towards me, Brittney went the other direction, going to the corner were Andrew and Michael were stationed at. I stared at my hands again, then looked up at the monster. It had quit rubbing his eyes and I noticed his eye gaze following Brittney. To my horror, it started after her. Amber gasped and I yelled, "Brit! Watch out!" I could only hope that she turned around in time.

**Brittney**

When I heard Daniel yell at me, I turned around right in the path of the ugly ass monster. "Shit! Oh no!" I yelled, falling backwards to the ground. This was a nightmare. It had to be. 'Wake up, Brittney! Wake up!' I thought to myself. Little did I know, that while I was thinking this, the monster had decided to grab me. Then I heard Michael's voice exclaim, "Bitty! Look up! Hurry!" I did what he said and when I saw the hand reaching for me, put my hands up as a shield yelling, "NOOOO!" Just then I felt my whole body freeze up and then a bright blast of white-blue came out of my hands. It was ice. "Ice?" I asked myself in confusion. It hit the monster right in the middle of it's chest. Then the ice started freezing his body into solid ice. "Wow." I whispered. After the ice spread all over the monster and covered it, he fell backwards and shattered into a million or so pieces. All 5 of us were breathing heavily and I slowly got up, looking at my hands. "Wow…did I? How did I do that?" Daniel moved off the table and came up towards me exclaming, "Holy shit, Brittney! That was amazing!" "I know! I can't believe that came out of me!" We all watched as suddenly the icicles of the monster just disappeared from right in front of our eyes.

I sighed and we blinked as a flash of light blinded us. When all became clear again, there were people everywhere. Dazed, we slowly walked back to our table where our books were waiting. We sat down in silence. People walked around and were talking as if everything were normal. We looked at each other and Michael gulped then asked, "Guys, did that …really just happen?" In answer, Daniel nervously reached out and touched Amber's now lukewarm cup of coffee with his finger and in that instant he touched it the coffee was steaming. Then I held it in my hands hesitantly, blew on it and when I turned the cup upside down, the coffee slid out slowly; it was now a cup shaped block of ice. We gasped silently

"Uh guys…this is bad." Michael said.

All of us nodded as the bell finally rang.


	2. Acceptance Letters

**Awakening of the Chosen Ones  
Chapter Two  
Acceptance Letters**

**Michael**

Man! These next few days were gettin' weirder and weirder. I found out that I had my own magical power as well. I can contain the power of sun and can light my body up. So in other words, I was a human flashlight…wow. That was so fuckin' cool to know that I had that in me. We found out that Amber had her own power and Daniel's sisters had their own too. Amber told us that she could hear what people were sayin'…in their minds. This was great...So now we had a damn psychic in our group. I had be sure to think clean thoughts around her.

Good luck with that, Michael.

Anyway, Daniel's younger sisters had their own unique powers too. 14-year-old Christian had accidentally turned invisible at school and 12-year-old Charity had stopped time at a soccer game. Things were just gettin' weirder and weirder. Hey-I thought the idea of us havin' our own powers was completely awesome! We were like superheroes or like the X-Men. We were the High School-Men! Hell yeah!

We were all in awe of our new powers except for Andrew who still didn't know what his powers were or if he even had any. Aint that a bitch? "Obviously, there must be a reason for all this." Brittney told us one time after school when we were all walkin' home. "What do you think it is?" Andrew asked. "I don't know." Brittney answered sadly. Daniel, who was always the rock of the group said, "Then we will just have to wait until the answer comes to us." We all agreed on that and then went our separate ways, wonderin' what would come next. I was wonderin' on what my mother was going to do if she ever found out.

**Brittney**

As the others strolled on home, I walked to our mailbox next to the house where I lived with my mother and took out the mail. I sorted through them looking through everything. Suddenly an envelope with beautiful calligraphy written on it caught my eye and when I looked at the envelope more closely, I gasped and dropped the rest of the mail in shock.

_Brittney Shepherd_

The second house on the right  
of Sidebrook Lane  
Arlington TX

"What...is this?" I breathed out, quickly grabbing the rest of the mail on the ground and running into the house. I put the mail down except for the letter and grabbed the phone dialing quickly. After two rings I heard a gruff voice that could only belong to Daniel. "Hello?" "Bub, listen to this." I said opening the letter finally and gasping silently as I read the contents aloud. "Dear Miss Shepherd, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "Huh." Daniel said finally. I was silent and Daniel then replied. "You're not playing, are you?" "Nope." "The letter is real?" I nodded answering him, and then said, "Oh! Daniel, go and check your mailbox. You, Charity and Christian might have one too." There was silence and I knew that Daniel was complying to my request. Then there was more silence, a "Whoa!" and then a "What the hell?" I nodded saying, "You got one too, huh?" "Yep. So did Christian and Charity." I flopped down on the couch and asked, "So you think we should go? I think we should."

Daniel sighed deeply and answered, "We might as well. Look at us! I think we would be more suitable there. Hell, the school has the word Witchcraft in it!" I shook my head and said, "We'll have to tell our parents." "…Yeah. That's going to be tough too. Look, call everyone and tell them we'll meet up later. Tell them if they got their letters, to tell their parents. If it all works out, we'll start packing." I nodded, said bye and we hung up. Then I sighed and walked upstairs with my letter, softly calling out, "Mom? Can we talk?"

**Andrew**

Well, if that wasn't the hardest thing in the world for me to do, I don't know what was. Most of our parents were okay with us telling them that we had magical powers. My mother took it okay, I guess. She was kind of in shock. Not a lot though. She's really like me, not really caring too much about things. I remember when I had gotten some nose and tongue piercings when I was 15. Most mothers would have fainted to see their children like that. My mother just asked me where I got it done and how much can she get it done for. So, she was cool with it. Unfortunately, Michael's mother took it a lot differently and after freaking out kicked Mikey out of the house. My mother was generous enough to take him in. What a cool mom I have. In all of our letters we had messages. Turns out that we were known as "Chosen Ones" and we were needed to protect not only Hogwarts but the whole wizarding world. What a huge burden and it was all on our shoulders. I just didn't understand why we were needed to go. Why we were chosen?

**Daniel**

It said in the letter that we had tickets to fly to London, England so that we could enroll into Hogwarts. Why London? Weren't there American wizarding schools like Hogwarts? I don't know. Maybe it was the headquarters for us. Ha… headquarters. That was pretty funny. So, other than that, I guess everything was in order. By the next week, we were packed, the tickets arrived for us and we were ready to go. "In the letters it said that as soon as we got off of the plane we had to meet at a restaurant for somebody called Hagrid. The Leaky Cauldron, right?" Brittney asked as we huddled on her front porch. We all nodded. "All right, just making sure I remembered right. Okay, let's go!"

After saying goodbye to our parents, Amber's father took us all to the airport. We watched in sympathetic silence as Brittney and Amber hugged her dad goodbye then after he left made it to our terminal. Brittney walked beside me and said, "This is going to be a whole new experience for me- for us." I nodded curtly and stated, "Right." Michael came up to us and replied, "Hell yeah! This is going to be awesome! Wizards and witches like the series we have been reading." Charity smiled wide and said "I'm so excited to see what its like!" I had to agree with my sister. There was no telling was going to happen or why we were enroled in this school. Finally it was time for us to go. We all looked back at the state that was our home and went to the corridor that would take us to a new world. Were we prepared for it? Believe me when I say I was!


	3. The Keeper of Keys

**Hogwarts: Awakening of the Chosen Ones**

**Chapter Three**

**The Keeper of Keys**

**Brittney **

The plane ride took about 12 extremely long hours and when we finally got there that morning, we took 2 taxis to Charring Cross Road. London was very crowded so it wasn't surprising that we were bumping into hundreds of people. "Get out of me way!" Some of them hollered. "Yeah, well. You're in our fucking way too!" Michael lashed angrily back at them. I grabbed his hand and pet it, "Mikey, we don't want to get in a fight in a place we have never been before. Calm down and let's just find Hagrid, okay?" Michael nodded silently, sighing to keep his emotions down and I smiled warmly at him.

We kept walking until all of a sudden, Daniel collided into a huge stomach and fell backwards. As he regained his balance, we all looked up slowly into a bearded face with a pair of beetle black eyes staring down at us. He looked nothing like the other people walking around in their business clothing so I guessed it was Hagrid. "Hallo." he said in a deep throaty voice. We all smiled and I addressed just to make sure, "Hagrid?" He raised an eyebrow. " Chosen Ones?" Not exactly knowing what that meant, I nodded anyway. "Follow me! Yer the ones who will change history o' Hogwarts ferever."

After deciphering Hagrid's chopped up English language, I shrugged and said softly, "I hope so." Hagrid beamed at me and I smiled back, finding somewhat a new friend in this new world I had never been in before.

**Daniel**

We walked to the Leaky Cauldron and went inside. "Here, have yer selves a seat." Hagrid pleasantly commanded. We sat down in silence and so did Hagrid. "I bet yer wonderin' why yer really here." We all nodded. "What d'yeh think you are here fer?" I sat up and answered with hesitation, "I think we're here to protect something, right?" Hagrid nodded and explained, "Well, yeh bunch are very special. Even for the wizarding world yeh are much more unique. Yeh are the Chosen Ones. Each one of yeh have your own kind of special powers and we need those powers ter take care o' evil doers and protect Hogwarts, yer new school." We nodded and then Brittney asked, "Who are we supposed to protect you from?" Hagrid's eyes widened for a brief second. "We have found out that He-who-shall-not-be-named has been getting some new cronies ter help him in his quest ter conquer the wizarding world." He whispered, eyes darting side to side.

Christian frowned a bit and asked "Ok, first off...who is He-who-shall-not-be named and second...why are we not fighting him?" Hagrid's eyes widened and he motioned us to lean forward towards him. We looked around confused for a bit before leaning towards him. "Yeh know in every story..there is a good and a bad side. This wizard is teh dark side of our story, kids. His name is...gosh, I only told one otha person out loud but..." Hagrid's voice turned to a hushed whisper "Voldemort"

We all nodded. It sure did sound like a sinister name. Hagrid continued as he sat back straight, "Yeh guys don't need teh worry 'bout the Dark Lord so much as his ally. We have our own Chosen One livin at Hogwarts named Harry Potter. He is teh only one who has been known to survive against the Dark Lord from one of his attacks. He has told meh that he is gonna be the one to defeat him."

Michael glowered, snapping, "Okay, what are we needed for then? Let Harry Potter take care of it like he always does!" We all accepted his tone of voice. I and everybody else knew Michael was still sore from his mother kicking him out of her house. For discriminating against him. Hagrid cleared his throat and replied, "Harry is busy with classes…and with taking care of the dark lord himself."

Brittney nodded and questioned, "I'm guessing that these enemies are formidable right?" She was rubbing her hands in nervousness.

"Yeh bet yer money they are! They be monsters and demons o' unimaginable types!"

We all gasped and I began to get this sick feeling in my stomach. I knew that I wasn't ready. I could barely contain my firepowers, let alone use them for a fight.

**Brittney **

I began to get worried. "But we just realized that we got these powers! How could we possibly be able to fight these monsters and demons for you when we don't even know what we are doing?"

The rest of us nodded in agreement. "I don't even know what my powers are! I didn't get one!" Andrew protested. We all started voicing our opinions in the matter. Hagrid held up his hands to pacify us.

"Listen, Chosen Ones. Professor Dumbledore 'spects that something foul is goin to happen at the end of term this year and we on'y a year o' a time to train yeh before the first demon appears to fight yeh." I was shocked at how his voice had changed. He was really scared. I guess he had all the reason to be. Voldemort and these new monsters double teaming Hogwarts was not cool at all. We nodded and Hagrid shrugged saying, "Bu' I'm not the expert on what to tell yeh about yeh bein Chosen Ones. Professor Dumbledore is." Charity gave him a questionable look and asked, "Kay, what are you here for then?"

Hagrid lifted his head proudly and announced, "Well, I'm here ter help yeh all get yer schools supplies in Diagon Alley. Can't be in Hogwarts not ready ter learn." We were all silent and then Hagrid popped up a huge smile saying, "Let's go!" He got up then and we did the same following him to a nearby closet. After he did the secret password, the brick wall opened showing us another whole new world. "Welcome, Chosen Ones, to Diagon Alley. We on'y have a little while teh get everything you need so let's hop teh it!" As me and the rest of the Chosen Ones looked around, I realized that we had a lot more in store than I had ever bargained for


	4. The Chosen Train

**Awakening of the Chosen Ones**

**Chapter 4**

**The Chosen Train**

**Andrew**

Diagon Alley was everything I imagined and then some! Witches and wizards were everywhere, buying ingredients for spells, cloaks, pets and broomsticks. Hagrid had informed us that some of us were in different grades and therefore needed different supplies. Brittney, Daniel, Michael, Amber and myself were all the same grade-we were 5th years. Christian was a 3rd year and Charity was a 1st year. But before we could get anything we had to get our money. We all knew that we had to go to Gringotts to get it, what we didn't know was how much we had in it. Who knows? We were probably broke! Hagrid gave us our keys and went with us to each of our safes.

**Brittney**

My safe was number 717. Pretty weird seeing as though that was the date of my birthday but I wasn't going to ask about it. We were in the wizarding world so I knew now that anything was possible. We watched as one of the goblins that worked there opened my safe. What we saw made our jaws drop. My safe was stock full of gold and silver coins. "Holy…" Andrew breathed out. "This is mine?" I asked in disbelief. Hagrid nodded and said, "Well yeah. Whose else safe do you think this is?" I shook my head and said, "No, I mean…where…did all of this money come from?" Hagrid looked at me confused then smiled and said, "This is your salary." We blinked simultaneously and said, "SALARY?" "Yep. You are our protectors so you have to get rewarded somehow, am I right?" We nodded and Charity who still didn't quite get it asked, "So wait, so we all have this much money in our safe too?" Hagrid nodded and said, "Every single one of you."

This was just too much.

Michael laughed out loud and said, "Hell, put me to work now!" We all laughed and after I grabbed what I thought was enough to get everything I needed, we went to get everybody else's money. This living like ChosenOnes was going to awesome! I smiled to myself and shook my velvet bag full of jangling coins.

**Amber**

After we got our full of our money, Hagrid then said that he had to leave to get ready for the 1st years and told us that we only had an hour and forty-five minutes to get all of our things and then we had to get to Platform 9 ¾ to catch the Hogwarts express. The keeper of keys then said his goodbyes left us to look around the alley. "All right guys, meet back here in a hour and thirty minutes." Brittney said, and we split up.

We had to have about six textbooks and one pet. I already knew that I wanted a owl like Hedwig, but I ended up getting a beautiful golden owl that I named Stardust. When I got here into the cage, she called out to me and I smiled saying, "Hello, lovely. We're going to be the best of friends." I stroked her feathers and then we were off to Flourish and Blotts to get my textbooks.

**Michael**

I had decided to walk with Daniel since he obviously knew where to go. After getting our supplies we were walking and I noticed people looking at us and smiling. I frowned at them weirdly and turned to Daniel who was looking straight ahead. "Yo, Daniel. Why do you think everyone is smiling at us?" Daniel looked around then said casually, "I'm sure they know that we're the Chosen Ones, Michael. We're going to protect them. Even though we haven't even done anything, its almost like they appreciate us for even coming out to help them."

When he said that, a sudden rush of pride just rushed into my veins and I waved vigorously saying, "Yes, it is us!" Daniel looked at me in shock and pulled my arm down saying. "Stop that. We don't need anymore attention than we already have, you dope!" I smiled embarrassed and we kept walking. I looked at my watch. "Time for us to meet up with the others." We ran to the front of Diagon Alley where the other 5 were waiting for us.

**Daniel**

"Are we ready?" Brittney asked us. I looked around at everyone. They all had some kind of bundle in their arms. We looked like immigrants ready to explore some new place. I glanced down at my black bat, Bloodshot that I just bought from the Magical Menagerie. I know that it said we need to get either a owl, a cat or a rat, but I was never really good with following directions. Besides, I made a pretty damn good choice if I do say so myself. We all nodded confident that we were ready when all of a sudden, "Wait!" We all looked at Christian who had a confused expression on her face. "Aren't we supposed to have wands?"

…Whoops.

The thought of wands had completely missed my mind and apparently it had missed everybody else's too because they all were cursing and moaning about their missing supply.

"Come on! Maybe if we go now, we can make it to the train!"

We all ran after Brittney who was heading to Olivander's, the wand making shop. When we got inside, we squinted our eyes to adjust to the dimly lit store. "Hello?" I called out, seeing nobody around. A old man soon came out and when he saw us, he gasped silently and replied, "You have arrived, Chosen Ones." Most of us frowned while I whispered to Michael, "See? I told you everybody knew." He nodded and we turned our attention to the man who I presumed to be Mr. Olivander. He came towards us with an mystified expression on his face.

**Charity**

Mr. Olivander frowned and asked, "What are you still doing in Diagon Alley? The Hogwarts Express leaves soon!" Brittney nodded and replied, "We were about to leave when we noticed that we forgot our wands. Can you help us get them?" Mr. Olivander rubbed his chin then announced, "You don't really need wands." We looked at him in surprise then Daniel said, "But it says we do in the supply list." "Well, of course you need them for school, but with your powers I doubt you will need them for anything else." We all looked at each other with uncertainty then waited as the wand maker replied, "I will make the orders for you, but your wands won't be able to come for a while." "Why not?" Brittney demanded. "They should be here already." "Oh, no. You chosen ones have distinctive powers and therefore need distinctive wands."

This was just too confusing for me. But what had to be done, had to be done. Mr. Olivander then said, "Now then, you must be the leader." He pointed at Brittney who gave him wide eyes. "Leader? Me? Oh, no…I…" He waved her off and began to assign our wands. Luckily he was done in no time.

We didn't get to ask him anything else about wands because Mr. Olivander rushed us out of the door ,"Hurry, hurry! The train will be here soon! Fly!" As we ran off, Brittney turned around and yelled, "When will we get our wands, sir?" Mr. Olivander smiled and said, "In about three days. Look for their coming." "Thanks, bye!" Then we were off, running as fast as horses racing for first place at a derby. What would happen if we didn't make it. How would we get to Hogwarts?

**Christian**

We "flew" as Mr. Olivander put it to Kings Cross Station, the location of Platform 9 ¾. We stared up at the stone barrier between station 9 and 10. "We know what to do, guys. Let's go!" Daniel yelled and we started running one at a time into the barrier. Finally it was my turn and I ran straight ahead into the barrier. A sign welcomed me saying, Platform Nine and Three Quarters and I slowed down behind Charity and my jaw dropped in fright.

**THERE WAS NO TRAIN!**

All that was there was a empty train track and a few people walking around, deep in conversation. If there was any time that I felt like an complete dumbass, believe me it was now. "No way." Brittney mumbled in saddened shock. "Shit! Fuck and all those other cuss words!" Michael yelled, kicking his cart.

"Some Chosen Ones we are." Daniel muttered, flopping down to the floor and sitting in a sulk. We sat there in a daze wondering how the hell we were going to get out of this when all of a sudden we heard, "Did you say you were Chosen Ones?" I turned and saw the guard coming towards us. We nodded and Brittney said, "We missed the train. How do we get to Hogwarts now?"

The guard smiled, took out a communication device and said, "They have arrived. Chosen Train can commence." We frowned in puzzlement the gasped hearing the sound of a train whistle. Slowly, a silver and gold train with about 3 cars attached to it pulled into the station and slowed to a stop. "What is this?" Andrew asked. "This is your transportation. If you want to get to Hogwarts, I suggest you hurry and get on!" Not wanting to waste another minute we ran to the train and got in. As we finally got settled, the train started to move and I smiled. Things were finally starting to look up!


	5. Professor Dumbledore's Message

**Awakening of the Chosen Ones**

**Chapter 5**

**Professor Dumbledore's Message**

**Daniel **

The train began to move and we exhaled concurrently in relief. "Wow. What do you think its going to be like there?" Christian asked in quiet awe. "We don't know….there's no telling." Brittney answered, sitting back against the red satiny smooth train seat. I thought this was remarkable. Here we were, on a train that amazingly had no other passengers but us. "I guess we really are that important to have our own train." "Yeah! Did you see the money all of us have? We sure are important!" Michael exclaimed gleefully with a huge smile on his face. Andrew glanced over at Michael and replied, "That money's not going to mean anything, when we're fighting for our lives." Michael's face dropped and he glared at Andrew saying, "You always know how to bring a mood down, don't you?" Andrew shrugged saying, "I try." I smirked in amusement.

**Brittney**

As everyone was talking, I looked out the window and sighed, looking at the landscape that I had never seen before in my whole existence. England was so much different than America. This was going to be a whole new life for us…Were we ready for it? We were going to have to be. I sighed once more then when I looked around, noticed a letter on the ground. It was gold and sapphire blue, shimmering in the light. "What's that?" I asked out loud. Everybody looked at me, then where I was looking. "What's what?" Charity asked with a frown on her face. I frowned this time. Could they not see it? How couldn't they? It was right smack in front of their faces! "Can't any of you guys see it? It's a envelope!" I asked in incredulity. Everybody shook their heads, except for Daniel who had a look of awe on his face. "Bubby, can you see it?" I asked, willing myself that I was not insane. "I…see it." He finally said, slowly. I looked up at the ceiling in relief. Simultaneously we reached for it. As soon as our fingers touched it, a flash of white light surrounded the train car and we shielded our eyes.

When we looked up, a projection of Dumbledore was floating out of the letter. "Whoa!" Michael said in surprise. "It's Dumbledore." Amber breathed out. Christian rubbed her eyes to convince herself this was real while Daniel and I looked at our hands. "Hello, Chosen Ones. It's excellent to see that you made it." I gulped and said, "Yes. We couldn't have made it if it wasn't for this train. Who does it belong to, sir?"

Dumbledore chuckled and asked, "You really don't know?" Most of us shook our heads but Christian replied, "I think it's ours." "You are correct. This train also known as the Chosen Train belongs to you. All 7 of you." We all started talking in excitement. Wow! Being a Chosen One really had it's perks! We had millions of dollars in coins, people already respected us and now we even had our own train! One we settled down, Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled as he inquired, "Do you know why you get all of these rewards and privileges?"

Daniel nodded and answered honestly, "Hagrid told us that it had something to do with our huge mission." Dumbledore nodded his head and stated, "Yes. The lives of almost everyone in the Wizarding world is in your hands, Chosen Ones. It is up to you to protect them from Voldemort's allies." Christian and Amber looked at each other in worry as I swallowed down the lump of nervousness in my throat.

**Amber**

"Professor Dumbledore, no offense but we don't really know how to work our powers very well. We just got them last week." I said quietly. Dumbledore nodded slowly and explained. "I understand. You all have a year before the threat will show itself and in that year you will masqerade yourselves as students at Hogwarts. You will take classes to learn more about magic and wizarding. Also, you will train until you have gotten to your largest maximum power level." We just stared as Dumbledore continued, "You children are very powerful, you just need the time to strengthen your powers. They will expand over the years. Just believe in yourselves."

Most of us nodded as Dumbledore said, "Now let's move things along. I will give you your chosen names and titles, then I will show you the Chosen One Vow and finally the transformations will begin." Amber frowned and asked, "What are chosen names?" "They are what you will be called while you are in Hogwarts." Brittney frowned and said, "Why can't people can't just call us by our real names?" Dumbledore frowned saying, "There are too many people and demons who are just willing to take advantage of a Chosen One who has let loose his real information. Never tell your real name to anyone, even the professors. It is very hard to tell who you can trust. Understand?" We did and showed him that we did by nodding.

**Andrew**

The headmaster started by saying "Brittney and Daniel, you two are the Fire and Ice leaders which are your main titles. Lead the Chosen Ones well and guide them in the right direction.

Brittney, your title is _"The Ice Castor"_ and your chosen name is December Snow while Daniel, you are _"The Fire Castor"_ and your chosen name is Nightfire. Our new leaders looked at each other and grinned. Then he glanced at Amber and Michael saying, "Amber, your title is _"The Mind Reader"_ and your special name is Summer Rose while Michael, you are _"The Light Bearer"_ and you will be known as Sunstar." Sunstar? Nightfire? Summer Rose? What kind of names were these? Whatever they were, I just hoped mine was just as awesome.

Professor Dumbledore then looked over to the sister couple and revealed, "Christian you are "_The Water Ghost_" also known as Silver Rain and Charity your title is _"The Time Keeper"_. Everybody will call you Autumn Sky." Charity giggled at her new name and Christian just had a proud expression on her face.

Now…it was my turn. I figured that this was good a time as any to ask about what my powers were. As he slowly turned his eyes to me, I sighed deeply then asked, "Professor, before you give me my name and title, I would just like to know what my power really is. I have never gotten a glimpse of it." "Your power, Andrew…is unlike the others. While some have ice magic, or mind reading capabilities, you have the power over life." I didn't understand. "Huh?" I croaked. "What I am saying is that you have the choice of saving lives or ending them." I almost fell over in surprise. Charity gasped and Daniel frowned in slight wonder. Whoa! I didn't know I was that strong. "That's unbelievable!" I gasped out. Dumbledore smiled. "Therefore you will be known as Darkshadow or the _"The Dark Judge"_. I grinned and sat back, truly satisfied with everything he just told me.

**Brittney**

After our names were given to us and we were pleased with them, Dumbledore then replied with a smile, "Now I must leave you, Chosen Ones. The first years need to be sorted. Here is what you must do. When the scroll comes out when I exit, you must all read the whole Chosen One vow out loud and in unison. This will prove that you actually are the Chosen Ones and that you are willing to do this year long mission. Then as soon as it is all over, your current identity looks will be changed within the Light of Transformation. Good luck, Chosen Ones and oh, try to make it on time for the feast tonight. Farewell."

With that being said, the transmission disappeared and in it's place a silver scroll flew up and open showing a piece of golden parchment paper. As soon as it did, a sudden surge of power ran through my body and I stood up, as if I knew exactly what to do. Everybody else must have felt it too because they all stood up. We came to the middle and magically, words just popped up onto the scroll. We all looked at one another and then began to recite them:

_"We swear to protect Hogwarts and the entire wizarding world from devious fiends and monsters who try to destroy it. Our powers may only be used for good and never for evil for only through unity may we succeed. The looking after the well being of people is our goal and we will do anything in our power to make sure it is accomplished. With love, wisdom and teamwork we can make this all possible. Allegiance is within…"_

_"December Snow"_

_"Nightfire"_

_"Sunstar"_

_"Summer Rose"_

_"Autumn Jade"_

_" Winter Rain"_

_"Darkshadow"_

After saying the bulk of it, we looked at each other once before saying the last sentence loudly, **"We are Chosen Ones…and we cannot and will not be defeated!"** With the vow being said, the scroll went back into the envelope and then within minutes, the envelope opened again letting loose a flash of bright white color.

**A/N:** Bubby is Daniel's nickname called that by Brittney


End file.
